


Instant

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: 3+1, Angst, Bee Angst mostly, Blake's thoughts are her own and I don't agree with them I just wrote them down, Canon-Typical Violence, Centered around Ruby but she's not really in it you'll see, F/F, Gen, Magic, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Qrow is not the Father, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: When a blinding light comes from Beacon Tower as the school is overrun by Grimm, everyone is in a different place.Weiss remembers that she's a huntress, and nothing will get past her.Blake thinks on the gravity of her mistakes, and makes a choice.Qrow remembers a promise, and will be dammed if he breaks it.Salem relishes in her success, and ignores an old warning.(3+1 Study of select characters when Ruby unleashes her silver eyes during the Fall of Beacon)
Relationships: Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long - Relationship, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody asking for Volume 3 fanfic? Probably not. But I suppose we'll find out. Does anyone do 3+1 rather than 5+1? I thought so anyway. We'll find that out too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Weiss**

Through the screeches of Griffons and Beowolves around her, Weiss tried to keep her eyes on Ruby. Her striking red hood stood out against the ruined Beacon tower as she climbed, Weiss felt each one of her glyphs spin as they propelled her team leader upwards. Towards Ozpin’s destroyed office they had seen too many times for Weiss’ liking. Towards the Wyvern that came from who-knows-where.

And, Weiss dared to hope, towards where she could help Pyrrha. 

Ruby was nearing the lip of the tower when Weiss heard a growl behind her. The warning was all she needed to dodge the Beowolf, tearing her eyes away from Ruby in the process. Her glyphs held true, she did not need to look to know that, but her attention was now on the Grimm surrounding her. 

The three wolves were simple to take out, as were the two griffins that followed. Weiss’ aim was true as she blasted dust towards a lumbering Ursa. She felt the ache in her muscles. Ruby was still running, still in need of her glyphs. Weiss’ power was split between them and fighting off the Grimm. 

She would not fail. She could not. This was what she signed up for, trained for, and it would be more than just a simple embarrassment to break down now. 

Weiss grunted as she blocked a pouncing Beowolf, wishing she just had a minute to focus. Winter’s image came to her, her easy summons. She probably would have had the courtyard clear by now. On a mighty Sphinx, flying to help Ruby. 

Weiss shook her head. She’s come as far as she can for this moment. Not a day was wasted. Blake’s words echoed in her mind as Weiss skewered a Creep.  _ Our enemies aren’t just going to sit around and wait for graduation day.  _ How right she was now. Weiss took a deep breath, and straightened her stance. 

She would have to tell Blake that she was right. Again. 

And Weiss would. All the students, professors,  _ Penny _ , did not fight for nothing. Die for nothing. Whatever was on that tower, these Grimm weren’t coming anywhere near it. Her last glyph on the tower triggered, Weiss exhaled. Ruby has made it. Weiss faced down a charging Boarbatusk, Myrtenaster poised, her legs preparing for a leap. 

An ear splitting screech from the Wyvern above made Weiss falter. A blinding flash of light lit up the sky, a flash of powerful lightning without its accompanying clap of thunder. 

Weiss had her to cover her eyes, spots dotted her vision. Something sizzled beside her. She tried to blink away the blindspots, barely able to comprehend that the boarbatusk had disappeared. The courtyard was silent. Weiss blinked away the remnants of light, but the lamps of the courtyard showed the last specks of Grimm dissolving away. 

“What?” She shook her head, thinking it might just be the spots in her vision, until she looked back to the tower. Smoke billowed from the top, and the Wyvern-

“Ruby!” 

Weiss cried before she could stop herself. She was already halfway across the courtyard, towards the tower, when she caught another growling Beowolf in the corner of her eye. Weiss’ glyph formed just in time to block its pounce. A quick charge and a strike through its jaw sent it dissolving like the others. 

She looked past its disintegrating body. Grimm were still crawling on the school grounds, moving in waves towards the tower. It wasn’t over, Weiss realized. Whatever had happened had been some sort of trick. 

She set her jaw, fixed her stance, and positioned Myrtenaster. Weiss was a huntress, she would guard this tower. She had a job to do.

* * *

**2\. Blake**

Despite everything, Yang’s hand was still warm in Blake’s own. 

Through her tears, she could still make out her blurry form. The unmoving form. Every time Blake tried to move closer, the pain in her side flared. She didn’t fight it, it was a reminder to stay right where she was. She’s done enough. 

Even so, her guilt hurts more than her wound. Waves of regret washed over Blake, outpacing the sobs that wracked through her body. She had never felt guilt like this. Fear like this. She thought leaving the White Fang would make her a better person. Blake trained, she became stronger, smarter. She thought everything was better, but now-

Yang remained still, looking lifeless against the cold stone ground. Even in sleep, Yang was never motionless like this. She twitched and snored and snorted. Now, Blake’s only sign that she wasn’t gone was the warmth from her hand.

Blake hiccupped another sob, and felt as if she didn’t even deserve that. 

Yang must hate her. She was so fiery, and strong, and could withstand anything. Blake had never met a person so willing to protect anyone. Even Blake. 

Yang didn’t deserve this, Blake didn’t deserve her. If she had been faster, or braver, or just stuck to her plan and didn’t let anyone close to begin with, then Yang would not have tried to help. She would have found Ruby and Weiss, kept them safe. Blake would have found her own way, Adam or no.

But instead she dragged Yang into her life. The mess and pain that always followed her. 

Their team was broken. Who knows if Yang would fight again. All she wanted was to be a huntress, find her mom, protect people. Every piece of knowledge, intimate confessions Yang had entrusted Blake with, shattered because she couldn’t stay away. 

With another sob, Blake curled in on herself. Guilt pounded away at her heart, but still she clung to Yang. 

Even Ruby wouldn’t forgive her now, Blake was sure of it. Her sister’s future was gone. Their dream of being huntresses together, maybe Weiss too, was gone. Ruby tried to keep them together, Blake ruined that for her. Ruined Weiss’ chance at a family. Blake felt shame wash over her - how many times had she defended the White Fang? Now whatever good graces they had gained in Weiss’ eyes, Blake destroyed. 

The world could have split open, swallowing everything whole, Blake would have found a way to blame herself for that, too. 

“Miss,” she startled when someone touched her shoulder, and jerked away. A medic raised his hand in peace. “We’re going to move her now.” 

He nodded to Yang. His meaning slowly sank into Blake’s mind, she peeled her hand away from her partner’s. Two women came and started slowly moving Yang to a stretcher, Blake only sniffled and watched. The cold form the ground seemed to seep up, spread through her bones. 

“Will she be okay?” The question cracked from her sob-worn throat before she could stop it. 

The medic gave a sad smile, and nodded. “We’re gonna get her home.” He said calmly, Blake cast her eyes away. “You just stay right there, we’ll be back.” 

She knew it was for the best. The feeling of Yang’s hand in her own, for the last time, lingered across her skin. Blake closed her eyes, mouthing a silent goodbye, and started to struggle to her feet. 

The pain in her side pulsed, and she almost sank back down to her knees. Her vision blurred, Blake hadn’t realized there was another pair of hands on her, supporting her, until she found herself leaning against Sun. 

“Hey, take it easy.” He tried to soothe. 

Blake pushed away, and shook her head. “Take care of your team.” He shouldn’t be involved, she knew it would just get him hurt too. 

“Blake..” 

She could just make out the hurt in his voice when a burst of light washed over them. 

A terrible screech followed the light, booming through the area. Blake wobbled, and could see Sun shielding his eyes. Her heart twisted, a painful pulse through her body that was not from her wound, and she didn’t waste any more time. 

The light faded, Blake slipped away. Back into shadows.

* * *

**3\. Qrow**

“At your four o’clock!” 

Qrow leapt upwards at Glynda’s warning, tilting back to see the Beowolf as it charged right where he was standing. A blast of magic shot through the air as he landed. The Beowolf started dissolving before it hit the ground. Glynda nodded at him. 

Qrow nodded back, a silent thanks. He adjusted his grip on Harbinger, and charged for the next wave of Grimm incoming. 

Their established safe zone was working for now, but the fight could be long from over. Citizens slowly poured into the huntsman-protected area, but Qrow, Glynda, and a handful of others stayed beyond the perimeter. Grimm just kept coming, packs on packs charging from the wilderness through the city, up to the school. 

That Wyvern must have opened a path. Qrow couldn’t think of any other way Vale’s natural barriers could let this many Grimm in. And all going to school…

Qrow let the anger that was boiling up out quickly, there were many targets to take a swing at. He must be getting tired, if he was letting everything catch up to him now. He didn’t stop Amber’s attacker. He didn’t find Salem’s spy. This attack never would have happened if he could have just done his job. They wouldn’t have to resort to making the  _ kids _ fight for their school. That girl - James’ pet robot project or not - was dead because of his mistakes. 

And, safe zone or none, probably countless others. The broadcast showed it all. Around the entire world, the same panic was gripping everyone. This was what Oz was always afraid of. 

Ozpin had told him to protect the city, so he did. At least he could do that right. Yes, he was getting tired, but at least killing Grimm had always been a good outlet for his guilt. At least, better than his other.

Harbinger slashed through a Creep, Qrow spun to meet his next target but found that the street was clear. He could hear roars only block over. Glynda read his mind as he reached for his flask. “Split around the block and corner them. We can meet between 13th and-” 

She stopped herself with a gasp as blinding light flooded through the streets. 

Glynda shielded her eyes, Qrow moved to do the same before the familiarity hit him like a hammer to his chest. It had been years since he saw silver eyes in action, but it was not a sight one can forget. And how much it took out of Summer - especially the first time - did not escape him either. 

_ “Is it terrible that I wish her eyes were blue?” _ She had confessed to him one night, Ruby in her arms and a few drinks between them.  _ “That she looked more like Tai?”  _ And she smiled when she cried, like that would hide it.  _ “I’d rather her be safe than powerful.” _

_ “I’ll keep her safe. _ ” He had promised without thinking.  _ “I’ll protect her.” _

As the light faded, Qrow heard the Wyvern’s screech. He didn’t hesitate to leap into the air again, this time letting his wings carry him higher. 

“Qrow, wait!” He could very faintly hear Glynda call after him, a warning more than a scold. The chaos below him suddenly meant nothing. He kept his eyes on Beacon tower. Ruby was not a baby anymore, or defenseless, that was quite clear. But he at least could make good on one promise tonight. 

_ I’d rather her be safe than powerful. _

The stone Wyvern did not phase him. Nor, surprisingly, the fallen woman in red - though not the kid Oz was so hopeful about - close by. All Qrow could see was the crumple of a red cloak, a small body barely visible beneath it.

He slid to his knees to brush her hood back, see that the eyes that held such power were closed peacefully. Her breathing slow but steady like a deep sleep. 

“I gotcha kiddo.” Qrow gathered her up in his arms, the ache of fighting all night disappeared. 

_ I’ll keep her safe. I’ll protect her. _

“I gotcha.” 

* * *

**+1 Salem**

She could feel the chaos surging through her veins. Even leagues away, she could feel the world crumbling - from hate, or fear, or just simple suspicion. It was all going to plan. 

As Salem had learned time and time again, humans were as easy to thwart as dominoes. Show them one fault in what they believe in, and they all trip over each other to destroy themselves. And how satisfying it is to be right, once again. 

She can feel the power flowing from their fear, just as she’s sure all her Grimm can. It’s as soothing as the chimes from the beads in her hair. She doesn’t even need to consult her Seer. All over the world, they’re realizing their mistakes. Their faults. Their weaknesses and their own betrayals. 

Salem couldn’t help but smile. If Ozpin isn’t dead, this must be worse than torture for him. The schools he loved so dearly, torn apart so easily. All the trust he’s built, ripped apart by one simple death. And he might as well have set the stage. She would give anything to watch him now. 

Unfortunately, as flawless as Cinder’s plan had worked out, that was one oversight the girl had missed out on. Nevertheless, Salem found pride stirring within her. That girl may actually be worth more than the trouble. 

In an instant, she feels something change. 

A shift. A small one, but noticeable. She can feel the difference, as if the air itself had moved. It was an old, old feeling. From an old part of her that was still in touch with magic. And more disconcerting, familiar. 

She did not worry herself. A silver eyed warrior awakening was nothing new. If anything, this was the time they should all be coming out of the woodwork, with their precious homes everywhere at stake. This feeling came from a single warrior, and powerful, she could tell. 

But still, they were just a single warrior. Without an army, one soldier meant nothing. Ozpin had lost his army, of that she could be sure. 

Despite herself, Salem felt a strange shift from deep within. Old words echoed in her head, and even the thought filled her with rage. 

Ozpin never had shut up about the power of a simple soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I loved writing each characters' section. They were all so different, but really fun! I haven't written angst in a while, it was actually sort of refreshing! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, even to let me know you liked one section over the others! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
